The present invention relates generally to a toothbrush used to clean teeth and dental work. More particularly, it relates to a brush head of interlaced loops which upon agitatation removes foreign material from teeth or dental work.
One known method for cleaning teeth and dental work has been the use of a bristle dental brush. The conventional bristle brush employs a handle or shaft molded from a material such as polypropolyene. At one end of the shaft is a brush made of parallel nylon bristles which are positioned perpendicularly to the shaft and are secured to such shaft by known molding techniques. The conventional bristle brush has been known for many years and has changed little since its inception. The ability of the bristle brush to reach and clean the interior recesses of teeth is, however, limited.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved cleaning capabilities.
It is another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive toothbrush that will reach more surface area and recesses of a tooth than bristle toothbrushes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved toothbrush capable of lifting off plaque, dirt, food and stains from teeth.